1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power supplying system in which a power supply server to supply power and a client to receive power are connected through a bus line, a monitoring apparatus, a monitoring method and a computer program.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are used many battery-operated devices such as a personal computer. A large majority of battery-operated devices uses an AC adapter for battery charging and device operation. Although a direct current (DC) is usually used as input to a battery-operated device, because its voltage and current capacity is different, an AC adapter is basically dedicated to each device. Further, an AC adapter plug has no compatibility and cannot be used for another device in spite of having a similar structure. Accordingly, the number of AC adapters having the same function increases with an increase in the number of battery-operated devices.
To address such an issue, a power bus system in which a power supplying block which supplies power such as a battery and an AC adapter and a power consuming block which receives power from the power supplying block are connected to one common bus line has been proposed (e.g. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-306191). In such a power bus system, each block describes itself as an object, and an object of each block exchanges status data or the like with each other through a bus line. An object of each block generates status data in response to a request from an object of another block and transmits it as reply data. An object of a block which receives reply data controls power supply and consumption based on the reply data.